


A Rather Blustery Day

by costumejail



Series: general prompt fills [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Rain, Tenderness, both of them are recovering waveheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Request for soft CherriGhoul - They're trapped inside by a storm.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Fun Ghoul (Danger Days)
Series: general prompt fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905820
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	A Rather Blustery Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who requested this!!

“Wish D’d let us go outside.”

“It’s raining, babe. We can’t go outside anyway.”

“You know what I mean,” Cherri Cola huffed.

“Yeah,” Fun Ghoul paused, not really wanting to drag up the argument again. “Hey, c’mere.”

Cherri obliged, sliding off of the couch and wrapping his blanket firmly around his shoulders before joining Ghoul at the window. They weren’t really supposed to be near the window, just in case a strong gust of wind knocked the pane from the frame again, but Dr. Death-Defying was doing a broadcast and Show Pony had been visiting Hot Chimp when the storm struck, so ae weren’t home either.

It was just Cherri and Ghoul, together in the RadioShack watching the rain pound down onto the desert.

“What?”

“You were too far away,” smiled Ghoul. He poked at Cherri’s arm until he lifted it, then tucked himself against Cherri’s side.

Cherri dropped his arm, wrapping the blanket around both him and his boyfriend. As the warmth radiating off of Cherri reached Ghoul, he melted a little more firmly into him.

“I was just over on the couch, Ghoul.”

“But now you’re by the window. And now you’re next t’ me. Isn’t it much better?”

A clap of thunder sounded, followed by a blinding flash. Cherri jumped and Ghoul barely contained his laughter as he got knocked to the floor by Cherri’s flinch.

“Skittish.”

Cherri opened his mouth to reply, but Ghoul wrapped a hand around his ankle and tugged. Already off-balance from startling, Cherri tumbled to the ground. Well, tumbled to Ghoul’s lap. Ghoul wrapped his arms around Cherri with a smile and buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

“I don’t like lightning,” mumbled Cherri.

“I know,” Ghoul pressed a kiss to Cherri’s shoulder. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“As if.”

Mock-offended, Ghoul placed a hand on his chest and gasped, “You wound me! Y’think I couldn’t protect you from fuckin’… What’s lightning made of?”

“Static electr-”

“Static electricity! Y’think I couldn’t protect you from a glorified carpet shock?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Cherri bent down to kiss Ghoul’s forehead.

With no warning, Ghoul shoved Cherri from his lap and stood, offering a hand to the disoriented ‘joy.

“C’mon, there’s no windows in th' kitchen, I’ll make you tea.”

Cherri accepted Ghoul’s hand and pulled himself upright. Ghoul led him into the kitchen and set the kettle to boil.

“Thanks, Ghoulie,” murmured Cherri, he wrapped his arms around Ghoul’s waist from behind and Ghoul relaxed back into the embrace.

“Anytime, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
